Twenty Things
by darkmistress in the shadows
Summary: She could tell you twenty things or more that he did that made her want to scream. But she won't. Implied PiperAerrow


**Twenty Things  
Disclaimer:** I do not own Storm Hawks.  
**Music Choice:** Teardrops on my Guitar (by Taylor Swift)

**--X--**

She could tell you twenty or more things he does that makes her want to rip her hair out.

One: When she needed backup, he gave it to Starling instead.

Two: He's such a boy, at times (which annoys her to death).

Three: He never did do her plan correctly…

Four: His mood can change from a determination to a dark and sinister one in less than a second.

Five: "Yeah, Radarr can be a handful sometimes…but what can you do?" Aerrow had asked, and Piper felt like strangling him.

Six: Whenever she's not by his side, he starts getting nervous (which shouldn't happen, considering she needs to leave the nest _sometime_…)

Seven: When she said she was fine, he never believed her.

Eight: He gets too mad at most her idols. He needs to stop that…

Nine: Every time Starling came over, she made herself look like a fool and he would just ignore, talking to Starling instead. The jerk.

Ten: He tries cheering her up too often! It shouldn't be allowed.

Eleven: She let him in her room and when she came back to it, it was destroyed. Again.

Twelve: That scary boyish look in his eyes makes her own eye twitch.

Thirteen: "Aerrow, tell Finn we listen to _my_ music," she shouted from across the room, and Aerrow only stared.

Fourteen: All right. Does he _always_ have to stare at her with those big…green…beautiful…erm…_annoying_ eyes?!

Fifteen: When she went to save that poor girl from being shot down by a Cyclonian, then came back to the _Condor_, he yelled at her.

Sixteen: She wasn't his pet. So why did he keep putting that hand on her shoulder after a battle like she was?

Seventeen: "Do you _have_ to have so many books?" he asked when he tried to come into her room again; she only smiled when he gave up; he would never adapt…

Eighteen: He listens to every word she says…and then forgets them.

Nineteen: "I don't really think it matters…" Aerrow struggled to say after Piper asked what he wanted for _dinner_; what? Was she intimidating him tonight? Fine! She liked Radarr's opinion better, anyway.

Twenty: He takes her side on every…single…thing… That alone shouldn't be allowed.

**--X--**

Piper threw the book down to the bed. After considering it for a few more moments, she picked it up and tore out the page that had been recently written on. Her golden eyes scanned the page carefully.

Then, as if she _hadn't_ put all her time and thoughts into it (which she had), Piper tore it to shreds and let the paper float into the trash can, a satisfied grin on her features.

Piper could tell you twenty or more things Aerrow does that makes her want to rip her hair out.

But _over her dead body_ would she tell it to the world.

**--X--**

The idea came to me…a long time ago. And since I was in a good mood (le gasp! The world's going to end!) I decided to finish it.

Number one: I made that one up (It didn't actually happen).  
Number two: Seriously, Aerrow seems to _never_ grow up.  
Number three: episode "Storm Warning". Self-explanatory there.  
Number four: episode three, when Dark Ace was mentioned, Piper looked over to Aerrow, worried, finding he had already snapped into a sinister mood. Number five: episode four "The Code", when they were dining with the Rex Guardians.  
Number six: All right. Has anyone else noticed this? He's always getting all nervous if she's not even _standing_ by him.  
Number seven: C'mon, people. "Best Friends Forever", when he came to her room.  
Number eight: Aerrow seems to want to kill all her idols.  
Number nine: Just look at every episode Starling comes in.  
Number ten: …he's like the therapist from hell.  
Number eleven: I made that one up. But it seemed like something he would do.  
Number twelve: Has anyone else noticed that scary boyish look in his eyes? It scares me…  
Number thirteen: :lol: Can you picture Aerrow just blinking at her statement. Blink. Blink, blink. "Huh? What was that, Piper? Too busy staring at you." Number fourteen: …eyes…must…get…away…  
Number fifteen: no comment…  
Number sixteen: Aww…let's watch the show more to see if he actually pets her! (Sarcasm totally intended…)  
Number seventeen: I made that one up.  
Number eighteen: It's true.  
Number nineteen: Aerrow nervous? We all knew that one… Guess Piper has to asked Radarr again what she should cook for dinner. _Again!_  
Number twenty: It shouldn't. But then again…I would kill to have that attention… Anyone would. Piper's too lucky.

Hopefully, the story wasn't a waste of time for you.

Comment, PM and/or read. Just enjoy!


End file.
